A vast number of devices in the safety industry function as illumination and/or signaling devices, such as electronic flares, incendiary flares, smoke signals, etc. However, numerous deficiencies are found within these existing devices.
For one, devices such as electronic flares, which primarily used red LEDs (singular diode LEDs), often provide inadequate visibility in nighttime scenarios, and are even more difficult to spot in daytime environments. Incendiary flares are primarily visible in nighttime settings and are nearly invisible in daytime settings.
Furthermore, many existing electronic flares provide a singular light intensity setting, along with a limited number of lighting patterns. These flares typically limit the user to use of the flare in a specific scenario and restrict users (police officers, fire fighters, paramedics) from altering the light or strobe settings for use in different environments.
Moreover, incendiary flares and/or smoke signals can be extinguished by running any kind of vehicle over the signaling source. Often, they cannot endure severe usage cases and offer low durability.
As well, the amount of visible light emitted from the incendiary flares can be low compared to the amount of energy wasted on the extreme heat created.
And, smoke signals and incendiary flares comprise harmful chemicals and fumes that when burned or ignited, creating carcinogens that can cause or contribute to health problems to the user or any bystanders, particularly after repeated exposure.
Improvements in signaling and illumination devices are desirable.
The preceding examples of the related art and limitations related to it are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a review of the drawings.